Destin
by Ankhsounamoun
Summary: petit OS sur la rencontre d'Emmett et Rosalie mais en restant Humain


Disclammer : Les personnages de twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephanie Meyer, je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS pour mon lus grand plaisir.

POV Emmett

Je suis né en 1732 en Virginie. Ma famille avait fait fortune et nous étions parti vivre dans l'état de Washington. Je suis marié depuis un an avec une femme merveilleuse qui est enceinte de notre premier enfant. Je vais vous raconter notre première rencontre.

Flash Back

C'était un peu avant mes 28 ans, j'étais dans les bois à la recherche des pièges que j'avais installé lorsque je me suis fais surprendre par un grizzly. Ce dernier m'a blessé mortellement et je pensais mourir au moment où j'ai vu l'ange le plus beau venir près de moi. Elle a tiré vers mon assaillant pour le faire fuir. Ensuite, elle s'est penchée et m'a regardé dans les yeux.

 **Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale et si tu es d'accord je vais te sauver la vie.**

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle me posait cette question car ma vie allait touché à sa fin, j'étais trop gravement blessé.

 **Je vais t'amener à mon père, Carlisle. Il est médecin et va te soigner.**

Je ne comprenais rien à cette révélation. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle me tirait comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à son cheval et m'a fait monter sur ce dernier mais un trou noir m'attirait à lui et je n'avais pas la force de me battre. Mentalement, je faisais mes adieux à ma famille.

 **Tiens le coup mon beau, je ne veux pas que tu meurs avant que nous ne soyons chez moi.**

J'entendais cette voix dans ma tête qui me demandais de me battre et de rester en vie.

POV Rosalie

Je chassais dans les bois lorsque je vu un grizzly s'en prendre à un jeune homme. Ce dernier a dû être surpris par l'animal car il s'est presque fait tuer avant de pouvoir réagir. Heureusement que mon fusil était chargé. J'ai tiré un coup en l'air et l'animal à pris la fuite. J'ai réussi à le faire monter sur mon cheval et je lui parlais pour le garder conscient. Une fois chez moi à Port Angeles, j'appelais tout de suite mon père.

 **Père, vient vite. Je te ramène un homme qui a été attaqué par un grizzly. Il a besoin de soin.**

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour sortir avec sa trousse de médecin.

 **Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie. Edward, Jasper, venez m'aider pour l'installer dans une chambre que je m'occupe des ses blessures.**

 **Père, sauve lui la vie, je t'en supplie.**

 **Ma fille, explique-moi la raison de ta demande.**

 **Père, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme est la tentation incarnée pour moi, il est vrai que c'est ma première rencontre avec lui mais je me sens attirée par lui.**

 **Ma fille, je pense que tu as eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui mais ce ne sera pas sans complication** s.

Mes frères étaient arrivés et avait transportés cet homme dans le bureau de mon père . J'étais restée dehors le temps qu'il s'occupait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour lui sauver la vie. Des histoires effrayantes me traversèrent l'esprit. Javais tellement d'hésitation par rapport à sa survie, sa mort étant mon pire cauchemar. Il a fallu une heure à mon père avant de sortir de son bureau.

 **Ma fille, c'est un battant. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos mais il s'en sortira.**

 **Père, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça.**

 **Ma chère Rose, j'ai malgré tous des confessions à te faire. Il ne sera jamais complètement remis de ses blessures. Il va en garder des cicatrices visibles mais aussi invisibles. On ne se remet pas complètement d'une telle attaque.**

 **Je ne suis pas une personne superficielle, je suis sûre qu'il a un cœur en or.**

 **Le temps nous le dira ma chère.**

POV Emmett

Je repris connaissance dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue, cet ange toujours à mes côtés. J'avais pleins d'interrogations par rapport au lieu où je me trouvais mais aussi par rapport à elle. Sa voix était une vraie fascination pour moi. C'était la seule constante pendant mon inconscience. Ma théorie était que cette femme n'avait pas quitté mon chevet même la nuit. Au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était déjà au dessus de moi.

 **Bonjour mon cher inconnu, je suis Rosalie Hale. (Rosalie)**

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Emmett Mc Carthy – Cullen. (Emmett)**

 **Cullen comme Les Cullen de Seattle ? (Rosalie)**

 **Oui pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous les connaissez ? (Emmett)**

 **De nom et de réputation mais pas personnellement. Nous pouvons leur faire parvenir un télégramme si vous le voulez. Je pense qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter pour vous. (Rosalie)**

 **Je suis ici depuis combien de temps et où suis-je ? (Emmett)**

 **Vous êtes dans la maison de ma famille à Port Angeles et vous êtes inconscient depuis trois semaines maintenant. Je me suis occupée de vous avec l'aide de mon père qui est médecin. Vous allez gardé des cicatrices de votre attaque monsieur Cullen. (Rossalie)**

 **Appelez-moi Emmett s'il vous plaît. (Emmett)**

 **Alors appelez-moi Rose comme le fait ma famille. (Rosalie)**

 **Je vous remercie vous et votre famille mais je dois rentrer chez moi, je devais me fiancer trois jours après mon accident normalement. Je pense que si je suis ici depuis aussi longtemps que vous le dites, elle aura cru que je ne voulais pas d'elle, ce qui est vrai mais bon mon père pensait que ce serait un bon mariage. (Emmett)**

 **Je pense que nous allons prendre contact avec eux et attendre leur réponse. (Rosalie)**

 **Vous avez sûrement raison. (Emmett)**

Elle avait donc fait parvenir un télégramme à ma famille mais nous n'avons pas eu de réponse, seulement la visite de celle-ci dix jours après l'envoi. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'Isabella avait été fiancée à mon frère Jamie car ils me croyait mort et que le mariage aurait lieu dans le courant du mois de juin. Mon frère avait toujours eu un faible pour elle donc je ne m'en formalisais pas. Ma famille fût effrayée par mes cicatrices et me demanda de rester où je suis.

 **Emmett, nous sommes heureux de te savoir en vie mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton si beau visage ? (Elisabeth)**

Me demanda ma mère.

 **Mère, je me suis fait attaqué par un grizzly, je ne dois la vie qu'à Rosalie et sa famille. (Emmett)**

 **Tu ne peux pas revenir vivre avec nous comme ça, que vont dire nos amis ? (Elisabeth)**

 **Madame Cullen, comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi à votre fils. Il est en vie et je pense que c'est tout ce qui devrait compter pour vous et votre famille. (Rosalie)**

 **Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi, nous ne somme pas du même monde et nous n'avons pas été présentée. (Elisabeth)**

 **Je suis Rosalie Hale, c'est moi qui ai trouvé votre fils dans le bois lors de son attaque. Je l'ai ramené à mon père qui a sauvé sa vie. (Rossalie)**

 **Mon nom est Élisabeth Cullen et nous vous remercions pour ce que vous avez fait mais il ne peut décemment par revenir comme ça à Seattle. Votre père est médecin, il ne peut rien faire contre ses cicatrices ? (Elisabeth)**

 **Malheureusement ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et les cicatrices qui restent ne partiront jamais. (Rosalie)**

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas me voir revenir dans la haute société comme ça. J'étais devenu un phénomène indésirable pour eux. Rosalie et sa famille n'avaient aucun problèmes avec celle-ci. Par contre, ils étaient dans une impasse car étant le plus âgé, c'est moi qui héritais de la fortune familiale le jour de mon mariage. Effectivement, mon père étant décédé 8 mois avant, avait émis la condition que je devais être marié dans l'année suivant son décès pour pouvoir toucher mon héritage. Jamie pensait pouvoir l'avoir car il voulait me faire passer pour mort. Heureusement que je suis en vie et que Rose a pris contact avec eux pour les informés. Je suis donc resté vivre avec les Hale et je me sentais accepté.

Fin du Flash Back

Deux mois après notre rencontre, nous avons envoyés les invitations pour notre mariage. La célébration avait eu lieu deux semaines après et avait été discrète. Chose pour laquelle je fût heureux. Je n'avais jamais aimé le style de vie hautain de ma famille. C'était d'ailleurs une des raison de ma présence dans les bois, j'aimais le grand air et la chasse. La traque d'une proie mais surtout la joie de trouver de quoi manger soi-même était très valorisante. Nous avions touché mon héritage qui s'élevait à un quart de million de dollars. Nous avons construis une petite maison avec ma femme et nous avons fait construire un hôpital et Carlisle en était le médecin en chef. La petite ville de Port Angeles nous avait même fait une plaque commémorative pour que tout le monde sache qui avait fait don de ce bâtiment. Nous avions aussi fait certains dons et il ne nous restait que ce que nous voulions garder pour vivre sans difficultés financières. Je me sentais mieux et plus à ma place ici. J'étais heureux avec ma Rose, elle m'avait avoué avoir eu le coup de foudre pour moi et je dois dire que je ressentais la même chose. J'avais une magnifique épouse mais aussi deux beau-frères très sympathique qui m'avaient juste dit que si je faisais souffrir leur sœur, ils me tueraient. Ils n'ont jamais eu à le faire car j'aimais trop ma femme pour la faire souffrir. Edward était étudiant en médecine pour suivre la trace de son père et Jasper suivait des études pour être avocat. Moi, j'avais enfin pu faire ce que je voulais et j'étais devenu traqueur à gage. Je gagnais bien ma vie et je voyageais beaucoup. Rose avait eu du mal au début mais je revenais régulièrement à la maison.


End file.
